


Is There Something Wrong With Me?

by Um_Lol



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bad Parenting, Drabble, F/F, Introversion, Or at least it's implied, TW: implied bad parenting, that's not a good thing, why do I relate to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: One day, Duke gets invited to sit with these two other girls. She’s tempted to just abandon them, but decides against it. Was there something wrong with her?
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Heather Duke & Heather McNamara & Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Is There Something Wrong With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty similar to 2 actual event that happened to me. It also doesn’t make it better that we were way older than they were in the fic.
> 
> TW: Implied bad parenting.
> 
> But anyways, hope you enjoy!

“How about you sit with us during lunch?” She asked.

The two Heathers wanted for Duke to sit with them. Now, she wasn’t in the best mood. A few days earlier something had happened in the girl’s bathroom. It wasn’t a pretty scene.

“Hey Heather?” One of the girls asked.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you feel a bit _lonely?_ Y’know you can always be friends with us,” she said.

Duke, wasn’t particularly interested. For some reason, they didn’t understand introversion. It wouldn’t have been a big deal, but the way she said it. It felt like she was nicely saying “Oh you’re a _loner,_ but you can be friends with us if you want.” It was the tone she said it, rather than the words she said. Duke didn’t want to deal with that.

“Ah, no thanks. I’ll be fine,” Duke said.

Heather quickly left and went outside.

Was there something wrong with her? She didn’t talk much to the other kids. Even her own mother sometimes told her _“Don’t be shy, go talk to some of the other girls.”_ Was this shyness? It didn’t feel like shyness to her, but was it? Her brothers were fine, they didn’t seem to be shy. So, why her?

She didn’t know if she wanted to join these girls. On the other hand, she could get over her _‘shyness’._ But they could also want to make fun of her. Was she overthinking this? She sometimes wished she was a normal kid, without being _‘shy’._ It would have made situations like this so much easier for her.

Yes or no?

“OK. I’ll sit with you,” Duke said.

She wasn’t sure if she was going to sit with them. She was just being polite. But would it be polite for her to abandon them? This wasn’t going to be easy for her. The only person she properly talked to was back in kindergarten, with Martha. But she has made small talk with the other children, but this was going different.

_Talking._

She was going to have to do a lot of that. Would Heather and Heather judge her? They probably would if she abandoned them. Although, they didn’t seem mean about it. So, this might turn out well. But that doesn’t Duke any less nervous. If anything, they might act nice, but turn out not nice at all.

Duke hoped that wouldn’t happen. If it did, well, she wasn’t that important, so it wouldn’t be surprise her. Her parents had convinced her that she was the least important of the family. But were they right about her? She doesn’t know. But they’re her parents, they wouldn’t lie. Right? But Duke still trusted them.

When the bell rang and she walked to the cafeteria. She saw Heather and Heather in the line, Duke stood behind them. She held her tray, and stayed quiet. She didn’t what to say. I mean, what are you supposed to say?

“Um, why do you want me sit to with you guys?” Heather asked.

She had a bad feeling about this. She doesn’t know what they’re planning. They could betray her at any second-

“We just wanted another Heather to join us,” they both said.

“Oh. OK,” Duke said.

They were merely 7 year olds, why would they be planning to backstab her like that? They’re children, simple and sweet. Most of the time.

Maybe talking wouldn’t be so ba-

“Are telling me that you originally thought we were gonna _backstab_ you?” Chandler asks.

“Hey, I was young, and the thing that happened in the bathroom made me kinda worried.” Duke replies.

“So, now you’re telling us?”

“I mean, I never planned to. But we’re all really drunk right now.”

“I’m the only one who’s still slightly sober here,” Veronica says.

“Oh fuck. Well, at least they won’t remember.”

“I haven’t drunk that much,” Mac says.

“No, but Heather has.” She said, pointing towards Chandler.

“I’m thine. I mean fine.” she says, her lisp slipping up.

“She isn’t fine.” Duke laughs.

“Since when has Heather Chandler been fine?” Veronica asks.

“Who knows.”

Talking wasn’t as bad as she thought it was

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:@um-l0l


End file.
